concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
OTHER CONCERTS
46664 Altamont American Folk Blues Festival Amnesty Ann Arbor Blues & Jazz Festival Atlanta International Pop Festival Atlantic City Pop Festival Atlantic Records 40th Anniversary Concert Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music Bestival Bickershaw Festival Bonnaroo BottleRock Napa Valley Bread & Roses Festival Bridge School Benefit British Rock Meeting Bumbershoot Festival Buxton Pop Festival California Jam California Jam 2 Cambridge Folk Festival Coachella Cropredy Music Festival Day On The Green Denver Pop Festival 1969 Erie Canal Soda Pop Festival Farm Aid Fehmarn Love And Peace Festival Festival Of The Flower Children Glastonbury Festival The Golden Summernight Festival Goose Lake International Music Festival Grammy Tribute Great Western Express Hop Farm Music Festival Isle of Wight Festival Jazz Bilzen Jingle Bell Ball Jubilee Concert KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival Knebworth Kralingen Music Festival The Last Waltz Lilith Fair Lisdoonvarna Festival Ireland Live Aid Live Earth Live 8 Lollapalooza Mar Y Sol Mariposa Folk Festival Miami Pop Festival Miami Rock Festival 1969 Midwest Rock Festival Mildenhall Rock and Blues Festival Monterey International Pop Festival Montreux Jazz Festival Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Concert Nelson Mandela. An International Tribute For A Free South Africa Net Aid New Orleans Pop Festival Newport Folk Festival Newport Jazz Festival Newport Pop Festival New York Jazz Festival NME Poll Winners Concert No Nukes Northern California Folk-Rock Festival Openair Frauenfeld Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival Ozark Music Festival Paleo Switzerland Palm Beach International Music & Art Festival Party In The Park Pavarotti & Friends Pinkpop Powder Ridge Festival (CANCELLED) Prince's Trust Rainforest Benefit Reading Festival Rock In Rio Rock On The Tyne Rock Werchter Roskilde Festival San Francisco International Pop Festival Saugatuck Pop Festival The Schaefer Music Festival Seattle Pop Festival Self Aid Sky River Rock Festival August 7, 1970 Mosport Park, Bowmanville, ON (Strawberry Fields Festival 1970) Summertime Ball Texas International Pop Festival Tibetan Freedom Concert Transcontinental Pop Festival The US Festival The Wall - Live In Berlin Waterfront Blues Festival Weeley Festival Wild West Festival (Cancelled) Woburn Abbey Festival Woodstock Woodstock '94 Woodstock '99 World Series Of Rock Yorkshire Folk, Blues & Jazz Festival Various Benefit Concerts Misc. Swamp Pop Music Festival 1950s- 1960s United States Louisiana "Swamp pop" is a distinctive style of music that began in the 1950s when Louisiana teenagers first heard new rock-n-roll idols like Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley and Fats Domino on the radio. The Festival's most popular period was between 1958 and 1964, when nearly two dozen swamp pop recordings reached the national charts. Newport Jazz Festival 1954– present United States Newport, Rhode Island It was established in 1954 by socialite Elaine Lorillard. While initially focused on acoustic jazz, the festival's 1969 program was an experiment in fusing jazz, soul and rock music and audiences. Beaulieu Jazz Festival 1956-61 United Kingdom Beaulieu, Hampshire Lord Montagu of Beaulieu holds an annual traditional and modern jazz festival in the ground of Beaulieu estate, in the New Forest. Attracts beats and jazz eccentrics, called 'ravers', and both pop and jazz music. National Jazz and Blues Festival 1969 National Jazz & Blues Festival01.JPG 1961- 1980s United Kingdom United Kingdom Mostly oriented around jazz and blues to start, this annual festival soon became a showcase for progressive rock as well, featuring groups such as the psychedelic rock group Cream. Reading and Leeds Festivals Reading Festival 1975 (6).jpg 1961– present United Kingdom England The line-up settled into a pattern of progressive rock, blues and hard rock during the early and mid 1970s19 then became the first music festival to embrace punk rock and new wave in the late 1970s. Festival Omladina 1961– '90 2012– present Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Serbia Subotica, Serbia (Yugoslavia 1961– '90) Established in Subotica in 1961, Festival Omladina (Youth Festival) was originally a competition of young composers of popular music. Their compositions were initially performed by pop singers, but soon the performers of competing compositions became rock bands. In 1970s, the non-competitive part, featuring established rock acts, was added to the program, and in the 1980s the festival became a competition of young rock bands. During the years, some of the most notable acts of the Yugoslav pop and rock scene performed on the festival. Parada ritma / Vatromet ritma 1964– '65 Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Yugoslavia Parada ritma (Parade of Rhythm) / Vatromet ritma (Fireworks of Rhythm) was a series of concerts featuring Yugoslav rock bands, held in Belgrade and Novi Sad during 1964 and 1965. The first edition is considered the first rock festival in Yugoslavia and arguably the first rock festival in a communist country. Vilar de Mouros Festival 1965 - '66 - '67 - '68 - '71- '82 -'96 - '99 - 2000 - '01 - '02 - '03 - '04 - '05 - '06 - '14 - '16 - present Portugal Portugal Usually recognized in Portugal as the precursor of all the music festivals, the Vilar de Mouros Festival became a cultural icon, counting with the first edition in 1965. In that year it was organized a folk festival that by the large impact it had, reached immortalization in 1971, most of all because of rock music nature and the presence of bands with great international projection. Held with long interregnums and therefore named as the festival of several generations, it has been creating a certain eclecticism, which attracts musical styles that lead people with the most different musical tastes. Gitarijada (Belgrade) 1966– '67 Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Belgrade, Yugoslavia Gitarijada (Guitar Fest) was a festival held in Belgrade, featuring performances of Yugoslav rock bands. The festival was one of early rock festivals in Yugoslavia and considered one of the milestones in the history of Yugoslav rock music.23242526 The first edition of the festival was attended by more than 15,00025 and the second by more than 13,000 spectators.27 Gitarijada (Zaječar) 1966– present Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Serbia Zaječar, Serbia (Yugoslavia 1966— '91) Established in Zaječar in 1966, Gitarijada (Guitar Fest) is one of the longest lasting festivals in Serbia and in South Eastern Europe and the largest festival of young and unaffirmed bands in South Eastern Europe.28 Currently, it consists of competitive part and of non-competitive part featuring well-known Serbian and foreign acts. Trips Festival 1966 United States San Francisco, California The Trips Festival on January 21–23, 1966 was the most attended and advertised of the early Acid Tests events, which were started in late 1965.29 Ten thousand people attended this sold-out event, with a thousand more turned away each night.30 On Saturday January 22, Grateful Dead and Big Brother and the Holding Company came on stage, and 6,000 people arrived to imbibe punch spiked with LSD and to witness one of the first fully developed light shows of the era.31 Grateful Dead sound engineer Ken Babbs notably created a new sound system for the festival, building sound amplifiers that didn't distort when turned up to high sound levels.needed The Trips Festival was followed by the October 6, 1966 Love Pageant Rally, held in San Francisco to protest the banning of LSD. Mantra-Rock Dance 1967 United States California Occurring several weeks after the Human Be-In event on January 14, 1967, the January 29 Mantra-Rock Dance was a precursor event to the large outdoor festivals that debuted in the summer of 1967. The dance was held in San Francisco’s Avalon Ballroom, featured three bands including Grateful Dead, and was organized by followers of the International Society of Krishna Consciousness to introduce its founder to a wider American audience. Schaefer Music Festival 1967-'76 United States New York City First held in the summer of 1966 in Central Park as the small event the Rheingold Central Park Music Festival, the first lineup in July 1967 with the new name included only The Young Rascals; The Jimi Hendrix Experience; and Len Chandler. The lineup afterwards grew exponentially, with diverse genres related to blues and pop. On 21 July 1969 Led Zeppelin were the headliners of the Schaefer Music Festival at New York City's Wollman Rink, along with B.B. King. Miami Pop Festival I 1968 United States Hallandale, Florida An estimated 25,000 people attended the May event, which was promoted by Richard O'Barry and Michael Lang, later famous as promoter of Woodstock. Northern California Folk Rock Festival I 1968 United States San Jose, California May 18–19, 1968. The first festival featured notable bands such as Jefferson Airplane, The Doors, Janis Joplin, The Youngbloods, The Electric Flag, Kaleidoscope, Taj Mahal, etc. Summerfest Summerfest Pabst Showcase 1994.jpg 1968– present United States Milwaukee, Wisconsin Billed as "The World's Largest Music Festival" by the Guinness World Records since 1999,3334 this 11-day event is held between late June and early July, encompassing all genres of musical styles. Newport Pop Festival 1968-'69 United States Costa Mesa, California August 3–4, 1968. The first music concert ever to have more than 100,000 paid attendees. Also held the following year. Sky River Rock Festival 1968-'70 United States Skykomish River, Washington First held Aug 31-Sep 2, 1968 (as well as Aug 30-Sep 1, 1969; Aug 28-Sep...1970), it was the first multi-day outdoor hippie rock festival at an undeveloped site.35 Included the Lighter Than Air Fair. Internationale Essener Songtage 1968 Germany Essen, Germany September 1968. Krautrock arose at this first major, weeklong, indoors German rock festival.36 Hyde Park Free Concerts 1968–'76 United Kingdom Hyde Park, London UK—single-day events San Francisco Pop Festival 1968 United States San Francisco, California Held Saturday October 26 & Sunday October 27, 1968. The groups playing at the festival included The Animals, Creedence Clearwater Revival, etc. Los Angeles Pop Festival 1968 United States Los Angeles, California The dates were December 22 and 23, 1968, with groups such as Blue Cheer, The Box Tops, Canned Heat, etc. Miami Pop Festival II 1968 United States Hallandale, Florida December 28–30, 1968. This event (which had no connection to the May Miami Pop Festival) drew an estimated 100,000 people, was the first major rock festival on America's east coast, and was produced by Tom Rounds, who had previously produced the seminal Fantasy Fair and Magic Mountain Music Festival. Performers included Chuck Berry, Joe Tex, Marvin Gaye, Flatt and Scruggs, The Turtles, Procol Harum, The Amboy Dukes, Steppenwolf, and the Paul Butterfield Blues Band. Palm Springs Pop Festival 1969 United States Palm Springs, California Held April 1–2, 1969,37 the lineup featured bands such as Moby Grape. The situation went sour when policing efforts militarized the three-day event and there were riots,16 and a young concert-goer was shot and killed by a nearby store clerk. Concert permits were not issued in Palm Springs afterwards for many years. Big Rock Pow-Wow 1969 United States West Hollywood, Florida Took place on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, May 23, 24, and 25, 1969, at the Hollywood Seminole Indian Reservation in West Hollywood, Florida. Artists who performed at the festival included Grateful Dead, Johnny Winter, Rhinoceros, Muddy Waters, the Youngbloods, with Timothy Leary speaking from the stage. Northern California Folk-Rock Festival II 1969 United States San Jose, California May 23–25, the festival featured The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Jefferson Airplane, etc. First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival 1969 United States Detroit, MI May 30–31, 1969, held at the Michigan State Fairgrounds. Local artists such as Sun Ra played, as well as Chuck Berry, MC5 and The Stooges. Newport 69 Pop Festival 1969 United States Northridge, Los Angeles June 20–22, 1969 Toronto Pop Festival 1969 Canada Toronto June 21–22, 1969 Bath Festival of Blues 1969 United Kingdom Somerset, England Saturday 28 June 1969. Developed by Freddy Bannister and Wendy Bannister, it had a lineup of British blues bands, including Fleetwood Mac (the headliners), John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Ten Years After, Led Zeppelin, The Nice, Chicken Shack, Jon Hiseman's Colosseum, Mick Abrahams' Blodwyn Pig amongst others. Denver Pop Festival 1969 United States Denver, Colorado Three-day music festival promoted by rock promoter Barry Fey (Feyline) on June 27-June 29, 1969 which was largely overshadowed by Woodstock two months later. With the full support and local resources of Denver, the peak attendance was estimated at 50,000. Mississippi River Festival 1969- '80 United States Edwardsville, IL MRF consisted of a variety of popular rock, folk, bluegrass, and classical music performers.41 The more popular groups, such as The Who, Yes, Chicago, Eagles, and Grateful Dead shows were heavily attended. Some shows attracting crowds in excess of 30,000.42 In July 1969, Bob Dylan did a short surprise gig, together with The Band. It was his first performance since his notorious motorcycle accident in 1966. Atlanta International Pop Festival I 1969 United States Hampton The first Atlanta festival was held July 4–5, 1969, at the Atlanta International Raceway in Hampton, Georgia, twenty miles south of Atlanta, and drew a crowd of around 100,000.43 Performers included Led Zeppelin, Janis Joplin, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Joe Cocker, Canned Heat, and Chicago Transit Authority. The Stones in the Park 1969 United Kingdom Hyde Park, London Free outdoor concert by The Rolling Stones held on 5 July 1969, also featuring Third Ear Band, King Crimson, Screw, Alexis Korner's New Church, Family and The Battered Ornaments,44 in front of a crowd estimated at between 250,00044 and 500,000 fans. Laurel Pop Festival 1969 United States Laurel, MD A music festival held at the Laurel Race Course in Laurel, MD on July 11–12, 1969. The festival featured Buddy Guy, Al Kooper, Jethro Tull, Johnny Winter, Edwin Hawkins and Led Zeppelin (on July 11); and Jeff Beck, Ten Years After, Sly and the Family Stone, The Mothers of Invention, Savoy Brown and Guess Who (on July 12). Summer Pop Festival 1969 United States Had Led Zeppelin at the Summer Pop Festival on 12 July, Seattle Pop Festival 1969 United States Woodinville, Washington Twenty-six musicians and groups performed at the festival, including Chuck Berry, Black Snake, Tim Buckley, The Byrds, Chicago Transit Authority, Bo Diddley, The Doors, etc. July 25–27. Singer Bowl Music Festival 1969 United States The Singer Bowl Music Festival on 30 August featured Led Zeppelin. Atlantic City Pop Festival 1969 United States Atlantic City, New Jersey took place in 1969 on August 1, 2 and 3rd at the Atlantic City race track, two weeks before Woodstock Festival. Attended by some 100,000+ people, the festival featured the following performers: Creedence Clearwater Revival, Santana, etc. Vancouver Pop Festival 1969 Canada Squamish, British Columbia Canadian rock festival held on August 22, 23 and 24, 1969, Paradise Valley Resort, Squamish. It was produced by Candi Promotions. The groups playing at the festival included The Chambers Brothers, Chicago, Alice Cooper, etc. Texas International Pop Festival 1969 United States Lewisville, Texas It occurred two weeks after Woodstock. The site for the event was the newly opened Dallas International Motor Speedway. The festival was the brainchild of Angus G. Wynne III, son of Angus G. Wynne, the founder of the Six Flags Over Texas Amusement Park. Artists performing at the festival were: Canned Heat, Chicago, James Cotton, Led Zeppelin, etc. The Merry Pranksters, Ken Kesey's group, was in charge of the free stage and camping area. Attendance at the festival remains unknown, but is estimated between 120,000 and 150,000. New Orleans Pop Festival 1969 United States Prairieville, Louisiana On August 30 - September 1 at the Louisiana International Speedway, the festival featured 26 bands, including seven veterans of Woodstock which was held two week prior such as Janis Joplin, the Grateful Dead, and Jefferson Airplane. Peak attendance was estimated at 35,000.needed Toronto Rock and Roll Revival 1969 Canada Toronto, Ontario One-day, twelve-hour music festival held on September 13, 1969. With a number of popular rock & roll acts from the 1950s and 1960s, it also featured an appearance by John Lennon and Yoko Ono, and The Doors. Palm Beach Pop Festival 1969 United States Palm Beach, Florida November 28–30, 1969, the event featured artists such as Janis Joplin and the Rolling Stones.51 Held only one year. the event met with a number of logistical difficulties, including rain and lack of supplies. The local police also heavily militarized the event, and the promoters were bankrupted. Miami Rock Festival 1969 United States Pembroke Pines, Florida December 27–29, 1969, held at the Hollywood Speedway Park near Miami. The lineup included acts such as Motherlode, Sweetwater, and Canned Heat performed. Police searched fans, making 47 arrests, and a young audience member died after falling from a spotlight tower. 1970s Festival of Political Songs Bundesarchiv Bild 183-1988-0216-033, Berlin, Festival des politischen Liedes.jpg 1970-1990 Germany East Germany Generally held in mid to late February, this festival was a major cultural event for the Free German Youth organization, featuring select political music. Hollywood Music Festival 1970 United Kingdom Staffordshire, England 23 and 24 May 1970, it was notable for the first performance of the Grateful Dead in the UK. This was the first of the major festivals held in the summer of 1970 and part of the festival was to have been filmed by the BBC. The Kickapoo Creek Rock Festival 1970 United States Heyworth, Illinois The Kickapoo Creek Rock Festival was held on Memorial Day Weekend in May 1970 near Heyworth, Illinois. The Grim Reapers provided the festival security. Approximately 60,000 people attended the festival. World Popular Song Festival 1970-1989 Japan Japan With a pop music focus, it was also known as Yamaha Music Festival and unofficially as the "Oriental Eurovision", was an international song contest held from 1970 until 1989. Atlanta International Pop Festival II 1970 United States Byron, Georgia The second and last Atlanta Pop Festival was held July 3–5, 1970, slightly east of Byron, Georgia, 100 miles south of Atlanta, and drew a crowd of over two hundred thousand. Jimi Hendrix was the headliner. Super Concert '70 1970 Germany Berlin, Germany A one-day music festival on September 4, 1970. The festival was headlined by Jimi Hendrix, and was his next to last performance. He appeared on stage once more at the Open Air Love & Peace Festival in Fehmarn, Germany, on September 6, 1970. Aachen Open Air Pop Festival 1970 Germany Germany The "Soersfestival", as it is most commonly called, was the initiative of three local students. Some 50,000 visitors attended. Piedra Roja 1970 Chile Chile between 10 and 12 October 1970 in the eastern area of Santiago. Among others, the following bands performed in the festival: Aguaturbia, Los Blops, Lágrima Seca and Los Jaivas. Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music Bath Festival 1970 stage.jpeg 1970 United Kingdom Shepton Mallet, Somerset The festival featured a line-up of the top American west coast and British bands of the day, including Santana, The Flock, Led Zeppelin (headlining act), Pink Floyd, etc. Phun City 1970 United Kingdom Worthing, Sussex Featuring alternative rock and rock, it was organised by the UK Underground anarchist Mick Farren, the festival was notable for having no fences and no admission fees. Strawberry Fields 1970 Canada Bowmanville, Ontario Although accounts vary, the audience has been estimated at between 75,000 and 100,000 people. Bands such as Jethro Tull and Alice Cooper performed. Ruisrock 1970– present Finland Turku, Finland Second oldest rock festival in Europe and the oldest in Finland. The all-time attendance record was set in 1971, when there were about 100,000 visitors, with artists such as Canned Heat playing. Powder Ridge Rock Festival 1970 United States Middlefield, Connecticut July 31-August 2, 1970, Middlefield, CT, the event was cancelled last minute, though thousands of concert-goers still attended the venue. Goose Lake International Music Festival 1970 United States Michigan August 7–9, 1970,56 the Goose Lake promoters wanted better planning and facilities than Woodstock.57 The stage was built on a revolving turntable with two performance spaces. At the end of each performance, the stage would rotate 180 degrees, and the next act would begin performing almost immediately.58 An estimated 200,000 rock music fans attended the festival. The initial attitude of the "young, hip police force"57 to fans was to "leave them alone",59 though there were 160 arrests of those leaving after the event, mostly on drug charges.60 Man-Pop Festival 1970 Canada Winnipeg, Manitoba Held August 29, 1970, Led Zeppelin was the headlining act at the event. Other artists performing at the festival included The Youngbloods, The Ides of March, Iron Butterfly, Chilliwack, plus local bands, including Dianne Heatherington and The Merry Go Round.61 Vortex I Milo McIver SP Clackamas.jpg 1970 United States Oregon A week-long rock festival sponsored by the Portland counterculture community with help from the U.S. state of Oregon. The music at the festival was primarily performed by local acts. White Concert 1971 Mexico Monterrey, Mexico in February 1971 in Monterrey, a collective band called Sierra Madre and a state-of-the-art lights spectacle named "Music and light show" faced repression after a failed attempt to hold a three-day concert, called Concierto Blanco (white concert) inside the State government palace in Monterrey's main square. The violent incidents after the White concert, which were extensively covered by the media, seriously damaged then Nuevo Leon governor Eduardo Elizondo's political career. Festival Buenos Aires Rock 1971 Argentina Argentina Major hippie festival held in Argentina. Festival de Ancon 1971 Colombia Colombia Major pop festival held in Colombia, held 18 to the 20th of June Roskilde Festival 1971– present Denmark Roskilde, Denmark Denmark's first real music-oriented festival, originally towards counter-culture music such as psychedelic rock. 2013 had more than 180 bands and around 130,000 festival goers. Myponga Pop Festival 1971 Australia Myponga, South Australia Over three days in the summer of 1971. The festival was headlined by heavy metal pioneers Black Sabbath. Other performers included Australian acts Daddy Cool, Spectrum, Fraternity, Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs and Chain.64 Bumbershoot Audience at Bumbershoot, 1973.jpg 1971– present United States Seattle, Washington One of North America's largest annual international music and arts festivals, held in Seattle, Washington every Labor Day weekend. It features a large amount of rock and experimental artists and genres, which in 1990s included the local grunge genre, and recently has included indie rock. Ilosaarirock 1971– present Finland Joensuu, Finland The second oldest rock festival in Finland still active, and one of the oldest in Europe. Progressive rock bands featuring electronic features frequently perform. Festival Rock y Ruedas de Avándaro 1971 Mexico Valle de Bravo, Mexico September 11–12, 1971, Valle de Bravo, Mexico Sunbury Pop Festival 1972– '75 Australia Australia 26 January, held at Diggers Rest, Victoria. Bickershaw Festival 1972 United Kingdom Bickershaw, England Held in Bickershaw (Wigan, Lancashire), England, between 5 and 7 May 1972.66 Except for the 1976–79 Deeply Vale Festivals, Bickershaw was the only major north-west multi-day festival with camping. Concert 10/Mt. Pocono Rock Festival 1972 United States Long Pond, Pennsylvania July 8 and 9 of 1972. The event attracted an estimated 200,000 people who were met with cold inclement weather, replete with rain and mud. Windsor Free Festival 1972-'74 United Kingdom Windsor Great Park, England A British Free Festival organised by some London commune dwellers, notably Ubi Dwyer and Sid Rawle. The event was brutally suppressed by the police, which led to a public outcry about the tactics involved. In 1975 both Ubi Dwyer and Sid Rawle were imprisoned, for attempting to promote a 1975 Windsor Festival.8 BOOM Festival 1972-'78 Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Yugoslavia A rock music festival, held in several cities of Yugoslavia: three editions of the festival were held in Ljubljana, one in Zagreb, one in Belgrade and two in Novi Sad. The festival featured numerous prominent acts of the former Yugoslav rock scene, and five various artists live albums were recorded on various editions of the festival. The Great Ngaruawahia Music Festival 1973 New Zealand New Zealand the first large outdoor music festival in New Zealand. It was held on a farm at Ngaruawahia on the Waikato River for three days from 6 to 8 January 1973. Aquarius Festival 1973 Australia Australia A counter-cultural arts and music festival organised by the Australian Union of Students. The first NUAUS festival was held in Sydney ca 1966,68 while the second, Melbourne, third in Canberra and last (Aquarius) was held in Nimbin, New South Wales in 1973.69 Estimated turn-up at Nimbin was from 5,000 to 10,000 people. It is often described as Australia's equivalent to the Woodstock Festival and the birthplace for Australia's hippie movement. Day on the Green 1973- 1991 United States Oakland, California First held August 5, 1973, it was a recurring concert in Oakland, California presented by promoter Bill Graham and his company Bill Graham Presents. Held at the Oakland Coliseum, these events began in 1973 and continued into the early 1990s. The last Day on the Green overseen by Graham took place the same month as his death in a helicopter crash in 1991. Headliners the first year included bands such as Elvin Bishop, Merry Clayton, while the Grateful Dead appeared the second. Summer Jam at Watkins Glen 1973 United States Watkins Glen, New York Once received the Guinness Book of World Records entry for "Largest audience at a pop festival." An estimated 600,000 rock fans came to the Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway outside of Watkins Glen, New York on July 28, 1973, to see the Allman Brothers Band, Grateful Dead and The Band perform. Hurricane Festival 1973– present Germany Scheeßel, Germany In June 1973, the first festival was held in Scheeßel, the place where today's Hurricane takes place. It was called "Es rockt in der Heide" at that time (literally translated: It's rocking in the heath) and was attended by 52,000 people. Stonehenge Free Festival Stonehenge84.jpg 1974-'84 United Kingdom Stonehenge, England Important free festival that happened during the month of June, and culminating on the summer solstice on June 21. A celebration of countercultures, with New Age Travellers and the Wallys attending. Hosted bands including Hawkwind, Gong, Doctor and the Medics, Flux of Pink Indians, Thompson Twins, etc. Ashton Court Festival 1974– 2007 United Kingdom Bristol, England Held annually in mid-July, starting as a small one-day festival in 1974, the festival grew during succeeding years and was said to be Britain's largest free festival until changes brought on by government legislation resulted in compulsory fees and security fencing being introduced. Knebworth Festival 1974-? United Kingdom England Village Fair 1974– present Australia Bathurst, Australia Annual community festival that began in 1974 with increasingly expanded performances such as local indie music acts and Australian headliners. Nnew venue in 2007, and a music festival almost double in size of any previous years.needed Zaire 74 1974 Democratic Republic of the Congo Kinshasa, Zaire A three-day live music festival that took place on September 22 to 24, 1974 at the 20th of May Stadium in Kinshasa, Zaire (now Democratic Republic of the Congo). The concert, conceived by South African trumpeter Hugh Masekela and record producer Stewart Levine, the Zaire 74 event was intended to present and promote racial and cultural solidarity between African American and African people, with performers such as B.B. King. 80,000 people attended. Ozark Music Festival Ozark Music Festival Stage Left.jpg 1974 United States Sedalia, Missouri Held July 19–21, 1974 on the Missouri State Fairgrounds, some estimates have put the crowd count at 350,000 people. California Jam 1974 United States Ontario, California Co-headlined by Deep Purple and Emerson, Lake & Palmer, held at the Ontario Motor Speedway on April 6, 1974.71 It attracted 250,00072 paying fans. The festival set what were then records for the loudest amplification system ever installed, the highest paid attendance, and highest gross in history. Watchfield Free Festival 1975 United Kingdom Watchfield, England On 23–31 August 1975, a former military site at Watchfield became the location of the People's Free Festival which had been held during the previous three years, despite opposition, in Windsor Great Park. The Windsor Free Festivals had been violently terminated by the police in 1974. This new site was offered as an alternative venue due to government embarrassment at previous police actions and was attended by several thousand people. Musicians who performed there included Hawkwind and Vivian Stanshall. Watchfield Free Festival was the only Free festival to be government sponsored (with assistance by then-Home Secretary Roy Jenkins), or be given official recognition. Michigan Womyn's Music Festival 1976- '15 United States Michigan Called "the Original Womyn's Woodstock" 73 and often referred to as MWMF or Michfest, is an international feminist music festival held every August in a small wooded area known as "The Land." The event is completely built, staffed, run and attended by women. European Punk Rock Festival 1976 France Mont de Marsan, France In August 1976, the self-described "First European Punk Rock Festival". Eddie and the Hot Rods, a London pub rock group, headlined. The Sex Pistols, originally scheduled to play, were dropped by the organizers who said the band had gone "too far" in demanding top billing and certain amenities; The Clash backed out in solidarity.75 Organised by Zermati, took place at Mont-de-Marsan on 21 August 1976, and featured French bands Bijou, Il Biaritz and Shakin’ Street, as well as The Damned. Midtfyns Festival 1976- 2003 Denmark Ringe, Denmark In the festival's heyday it was competing with Roskilde Festival to be the biggest music event in Northern Europe, mostly due to Phish's appearance at the festival in 1998. Cropredy Convention 1976–present United Kingdom Cropredy, England Annual festival of folk and rock music held second week of August. Attracts up to 20,000 people each year, with ancillary events, such as morris dancing in the streets and live music at the village's two pubs. 100 Club Punk Festival 1976 United Kingdom Oxford Street, London A two-day event held at the 100 Club—a typically jazz-oriented venue in Oxford Street, London, England—on 20 and 21 September 1976.77 The gig showcased eight punk rock bands, most of which were unsigned. The bands in attendance were each associated with the evolving punk rock music scene and movement of the United Kingdom. The concert marked a watershed for the movement, as punk began to move from the underground and emerge into the mainstream music scene. Paléo Festival 1976–present Switzerland Nyon, Switzerland 2005 had 3.5 million spectators Deeply Vale Festivals 1976- '79 United Kingdom England The Deeply Vale Festivals were unique free festivals held near Bury in northwest England in 1976, 1977, 1978 and 1979. They are regarded as significant events that united punk music into the festival scene. Nambassa Nambassa 1979 Main Stage, Negative Theatre.jpg 1976-'81 New Zealand New Zealand A series of hippie-conceived festivals held between 1976 and 1981 on large farms around Waihi and Waikino in New Zealand. They were music, arts and alternatives festivals that focused on peace, love, and an environmentally friendly lifestyle. The January 1979 three-day event attracted over 75,000 patrons making it the largest arts, multiple cultural and popular music event of its type in the world. Waikino Music Festival 1977 New Zealand New Zealand California Jam II 1978 United States Ontario, California March 18, 1978 and produced by Leonard Stogel, Sandy Feldman, and Don Branker.7980 More than 350,000 people attended. The event was promoted by Wolf and Rissmiller Concerts. Texxas Jam 1978-1988 United States Dallas, Texas Houston, Texas Annual summer arena rock concert called the Texxas World Music Festival (1978–1988). It was held in Dallas at the Cotton Bowl, and in Houston, at either the Astrodome or the Rice Stadium on the campus of Rice University. Inspired by California Jam II, Texxas Jam was created by Louis Messina and David Krebs. Over 100,000 attended the first Texxas Jam on July 1, 1978, the hottest day of the decade (the temperature reached 104 degrees). It was the first southern stadium rock show since ZZ Top played to 80,000 people at UT Austin on September 1, 1974 and tore up the field. Canada Jam 1978 Canada Canada Held on August 26, 1978. The festival was produced by Sandy Feldman and Leonard Stogel, who produced California Jam and California Jam II, and was sponsored by Carling O'Keefe. It attracted over 110,000 fans, making it the largest paying rock event in Canadian history at that time. 1980s–2010s Heatwave Canada Canada 1980 Important event for new wave and punk Spring Rhythms. Tbilisi-80 Soviet Union Soviet Union 1980 First official rock festival in the Soviet Union Elephant Fayre United Kingdom England 1980-'86 Lineup blended reggae/rock with major punk acts Battle of the Beanfield United Kingdom England 1985 Police action against free festival Street Scene United States California 1986-'09 One of the largest annual US music festivals Rendez-vous Houston United States Texas 1986 Largest ticketed event in North America, 1 to 1.5 mill. attendees Moscow Music Peace Festival Soviet Union Soviet Union 1989 Important event for glam metal Wacken Open Air Germany Germany 1990–present Large metal showcase International Pop Underground Convention United States Washington 1991 Punk and indie rock festival Big Day Out Australia Australia 1992–2014 Multiple stages and genres Sziget Hungary Hungary 1993–present Large Woodstock style event Several of the original artists from the 1969 Festival performed. Peaceful crowd and no problems. Widely known as Generation X's Woodstock. Whitby Goth Weekend United Kingdom England 1994–present Large goth/industrial festival Przystanek Woodstock Poland Poland 1995–present Ticket-free festival with crowds up to 625,000 Vans Warped Tour United States United States 1995–present Punk rock showcase V Festival United Kingdom England 1996–present Two concurrent stages Fuji Rock Festival Japan Japan 1997–present In 2005, more than 100,000 people attended Nashestvie Russia Russia 1999- One of largest Russian rock open-air festivals Woodstock 1999 United States New York City 1999 Known as a commercial and crowd control disaster Summer Sonic Festival Japan Japan 2000–present Major commercial festival Exit Festival Serbia Serbia 2000–present Exit 2006 had 22 stages Rock in Roma Italy Italy 2002–present Several groups perform over a month Download Festival United Kingdom England 2003–present Heavy metal and alt rock focus Molson Canadian Rocks for Toronto Canada Canada 2003 Largest outdoor ticketed event in Canada (~half a mill.) Soundwave Australia Australia 2004–2015 Alt rock and metal/punk focus Oxegen Republic of Ireland Ireland 2004-'13 One of largest rock/pop festivals in Ireland Traveling festivals Anger Management Tour Area Festival Big Day Out Crüe Fest Curiosa Deconstruction Tour Family Values Tour Festival Express G3 Gigantour Rock Boat Hard Electric Tour Mayhem Festival Magic Circle Festival Monsters of Rock Nintendo Fusion Tour Ozzfest Projekt Revolution Persistence Tour Rock Never Stops Tour Sonisphere Festival Sounds Of The Underground Soundwave Summer Sanitarium Taste of Chaos The Unholy Alliance Tour Uproar Festival Warped Tour No fixed location Terrastock (historically North America or Britain) North America Canada Heavy Montreal (Montreal) Amnesia Rockfest (Montebello, Québec) Edgefest (Toronto, Ontario) Osheaga (Montreal) Pemberton Music Festival (Pemberton, BC) Rockin' the Fields of Minnedosa (Manitoba) Rogers Picnic (Toronto, Ontario) Rock the River (Saskatoon, Saskatchewan) V Festival (Canada, United States) Dominican Republic Dominican Republic Festival Presidente de la Musica Latina (Distrito Nacional) Mexico Hell & Heaven Metal Fest, (Mexico City) Vive Latino (Mexico City) Cumbre Tajín (Veracruz) United States V Festival (Canada, United States) 98.9 The Rock, Rockfest (Kansas City, Missouri) All Tomorrow's Parties (California) Austin Aqua Festival (Austin, Texas) Austin City Limits (Austin, Texas) The Bamboozle (East Rutherford, New Jersey) Big Ass Show (Salt Lake City, Utah) Bonnaroo Music Festival (Manchester, Tennessee) Bridge School Benefit, annually since 1986, Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California, usually in October, organized by Neil Young Bumbershoot (Seattle, Washington) Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival (Indio, California) Cornerstone Festival (Bushnell, Illinois) DC101 Chili Cookoff (Washington D.C.) Diversafest LLC DFEST (Tulsa, Oklahoma) Dog Jam (Beaumont, Texas) Farm Aid (United States) Firefly Music Festival (Dover, Delaware) Governors Ball Music Festival (New York, New York) HFStival (Washington D.C.) Kerrville Folk Festival, annually since 1972, (Kerrville, Texas) Lollapalooza (Chicago, Illinois) Loud-N-Lima, Debuts July 2017, (Lima, Ohio) Moondance Jam (Walker, Minnesota) Mountain Jam (Hunter, NY) NEARfest (Bethlehem, Pennsylvania) Okeechobee Music & Arts Festival (Okeechobee, FL) Pointfest (Maryland Heights, Missouri) Pointfest (St. Louis, Missouri) Rock Fest (Cadott, Wisconsin) Rock on the Range (Columbus, Ohio) Rock N Resort Music Festival (North Lawrence, Ohio) Rock USA (Oshkosh, Wisconsin) Rocklahoma (Pryor, Oklahoma) Sasquatch (George, Washington) Shiprocked (United States, cruise ship) Siren Music Festival (Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York) South by Southwest (Austin, Texas) Street Scene (San Diego, California) Summerfest (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) Treefort Music Fest (Boise, Idaho) Volunteer Jam (Tennessee) Voodoo Music Experience (New Orleans, Louisiana) Wakarusa Music and Camping Festival (Ozark, Arkansas) Welcome To Rockville (Jacksonville, Florida) South America Argentina Cosquin Rock (Córdoba) Lollapalooza Argentina (San Isidro, Buenos Aires) Moonpark (Buenos Aires) Nokia Trends (Mar del Plata) Pepsi music festival (Buenos Aires) Personal fest (Buenos Aires) Quilmes Rock (Buenos Aires) Brazil Lollapalooza Brazil (São Paulo) Rock in Rio (Rio de Janeiro) SWU Music & Arts (Paulínia) Chile Lollapalooza Chile (Santiago, Chile) Maquinaria Festival (Santiago, Chile) Viña del Mar International Song Festival (Viña del Mar) Colombia Altavoz (Medellin) Rock al Parque (Bogotá) Peru Vivo por el Rock (Lima) Rock in Concert (San Isidro District, Lima) Viva Peru (All over the country) Europe Belgium Dour Festival (Dour) Graspop Metal Meeting (Dessel) Groezrock (Gestel) Pukkelpop (Kiewit) Rock Werchter (Werchter) Denmark Roskilde Festival (Roskilde) Finland Ankkarock (Vantaa) Down By The Laituri (Turku) Finnish Metal Expo (Helsinki) Funky Elephant (Helsinki) Ilosaarirock (Joensuu) Jalometalli Metal Music Festival, (Oulu) Lumous Gothic Festival (Pyhäjärvi) Miljoona Rock (Töysä) Pori Jazz (Pori) Provinssirock (Seinäjoki) Qstock (Oulu) Ruisrock (Turku) Sauna Open Air (Tampere) Tammerfest (Tampere) Tuska Open Air (Helsinki) Puntala-rock (Lempäälä) France Eurockéennes (Belfort) Hellfest (Clisson) Soy Festival (Nantes) Transmusicales (Rennes) Vieilles Charrues Festival (Carhaix) Rock en Seine (Saint-Cloud) Main Square Festival (Arras) Germany Bang Your Head!!! (Balingen) Hurricane Festival (Scheeßel) Rock am Ring (Nürburgring) Southside (Neuhausen) Wacken Open Air (Wacken) The Netherlands Arrow Rock Festival (Biddinghuizen) Black Cross festival (Lichtenvoorde) Dynamo Open Air (Eindhoven) Lowlands (Biddinghuizen) Parkpop (The Hague) Pinkpop Festival (Landgraaf) Norway Bukta Tromsø Open Air Festival (Tromsø) Hove Festival (Tromøy) Quart Festival (Kristiansand) Øyafestivalen (Oslo) Bergenfest (Bergen) Periferifestivalen (Bergen/Sotra) Romania Artmania Festival (Sibiu, Romania) Gărâna Jazz Festival (Gărâna/Wolfsberg, Romania) Peninsula / Félsziget Festival (Tîrgu Mureș, Romania) Rock the city (Bucharest, Romania) Sweden Hultsfred Festival (Hultsfred) Metaltown (Gothenburg) Peace & Love (Borlänge) Storsjöyran (Östersund) Sweden Rock Festival (Sölvesborg) Way Out West Festival (Gothenburg) United Kingdom All Tomorrow's Parties (Camber Sands, East Sussex, England) Download Festival (Donington Park, Castle Donington, England) Glastonbury Festival (Pilton, Somerset, England) Greenbelt Festival (England) Hevy Music Festival (Folkestone, England) High Voltage Festival (London, England) Isle of Wight Festival (Isle of Wight, England) Concerts at Knebworth House (Knebworth, England—single day events) Offset festival Radio 1's Big Weekend Reading and Leeds Festivals (Reading, Berkshire and Leeds, Yorkshire, England) Sonisphere Festival (Knebworth Park, Hertfordshire, England) T in the Park (Kinross Scotland) V Festival (Chelmsford and Staffordshire, England) Y Not Festival Rest of Europe Baltijos Garsas (Kernavė, Lithuania) Dobrofest (Levtsovo airfield, Yaroslavl Oblast, Russia) Donauinselfest (Vienna, Austria) Electric Picnic (County Laois, Ireland) Exit (Novi Sad, Serbia) Festivali i Këngës (Tirana, Albania) FM4 Frequency Festival (Salzburg, Austria) Gitarijada (Zaječar, Serbia) Hard Rock Laager (Vana-Vigala, Estonia) Iceland Airwaves (Reykjavík), Iceland Independent Days Festival (Bologna, Italy) InProg (Moscow, Russia) Masters of Rock (Vizovice, Czech Republic) Metaldays (Tolmin, Slovenia) Montreux Jazz Festival (Montreux, Switzerland) Nashestvie (Moscow Oblast, Russia) Nova Rock (Nickelsdorf, Austria) Open'er festival (Gdynia, Poland) Oxegen (Punchestown, Ireland) Paléo Festival (Nyon, Switzerland) Paredes de Coura Festival (Paredes de Coura, Portugal) Pohoda (Trenčín, Slovakia) PositivusAB (Salacgrīva, Latvia) Przystanek Woodstock (Kostrzyn), (Poland) Rabarock (Järvakandi, Estonia) Rock for People (Hradec Králové, Czech Republic) Rock in Roma (Rome, Italy)82 Rock'n Coke (Istanbul, Turkey) RockIstanbul (Istanbul, Turkey) Rockwave Festival (Athens, Greece) Roskilde Festival (Roskilde, Denmark) Resurrection Festival (Viveiro, Spain) Slane Concert (Slane, Ireland) Spirit of Burgas (Burgas, Bulgaria) Sudoeste Festival (Zambujeira do Mar, Portugal) Trutnov Open Air Music Festival (Trutnov, Czech Republic) Vilar de Mouros Festival (Vilar de Mouros, Portugal) Oceania Big Day Out (Australia and New Zealand) Australia Byron Bay Bluesfest (Byron Bay) Falls Festival (Lorne, Byron Bay, Marion Bay) Golden Plains Festival (Meredith, Victoria) Good Vibrations Festival (Melbourne, Sydney, Gold Coast, Perth) Homebake (Sydney) Meredith Music Festival (Meredith, Victoria) Pyramid Rock Festival (Phillip Island) Splendour In The Grass (Byron Bay) Stereosonic (Brisbane, Adelaide, Perth, Sydney, Melbourne) New Zealand Edgefest (New Zealand concert tour) Asia Beijing Pop Festival (Beijing, China) Clockenflap (Hong Kong) Concert on the Rock (Kyūshū, Japan) ETPFEST (Seoul, South Korea) Fuji Rock Festival (Naeba, Japan) Hard Electric Tour (India) Hohaiyan Rock Festival (Gongliao, Taiwan) Java Rockin'land (Jakarta, Indonesia) Jisan Valley Rock Festival (Icheon, South Korea) Kaguluhan Music Festival (Cavite City, Philippines) Midi Modern Music Festival (Beijing, China) Modern Sky Festival (Beijing, China) Pentaport Rock Festival (Incheon, South Korea) Pulp Summer Slam (Quezon City, Philippines) Rock In India (Bangalore, India) Rock In Japan (Hitachinaka, Japan) Rock Ethos (Bangalore, India) Summer Sonic Festival (Chiba and Osaka, Japan) Middle East and Africa Dubai Desert Rock Festival (Dubai, United Arab Emirates) Lollaplooza Israel (HaYarkon Park, Tel Aviv, Israel) Oppikoppi (Northam, South Africa)